geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Galatic Fragility
Galatic Fragility is a 1.9 Insane Demon mega-collaboration created by TeamSmokeWeed, with several notable members such as Koreaqwer and Dorami. This level was verified by Cyclic. Overview The level was created by a total of ten players, notably Koreaqwer and Dorami, and is also known for being ridiculously buggy and overall un-enjoyable. Gameplay Koreaqwer: The level starts with a ship sequence that consists of straight flying as well as some yellow jump rings in gravity portals. Tutti: '''This consists of a cube section that revolves around crucial timings and memory. '''ple5: This consists of a second cube segment but is easier than Tutti's part, the color scheme of the segment changes into pink. There are multiple size changes can be found in the end of his part. Vortiz: '''This is a buggy half speed ball segment that consists of perceptive memory and precise timings. Then the player will see Vortiz's name, before entering a short ship sequence in the end of the segment. '''Hades: '''This is a wave segment that consists of very large spaces and fewer hard timings. The color scheme flashes into yellow-green, orange, cyan, and purple respectively. '''Gigas: '''A hard dual cube section, the color scheme changes into green, then into purple after entering a dual ship sequence that involves different speed changes. Then, there is a brief dual ball mode, then followed by an another brief UFO segment that revolves around of mashing over pink jump rings at the end of his part. '''ATHG: '''The next game mode will turn into a brief cube mode, followed by a ball mode, then a wave mode. The next game mode will turn into an another brief UFO mode, then a ship sequence, the speed changes into half speed as the level turns black until the next part. '''Theta: Afterwards, the player enters a half speed dual cube section, followed up by a dual ball segment. The background has a decoration transition, similar to Legendary's dual mode. The background color scheme changes into different colors. Theta's name can be seen in white color at the start of his part. Dark Boshy: 'A mini dual cube mode, involves around mostly timings then, at the end of the dual mode, the player will see Dark Boshy's name. Then followed up by a somehow, annoying UFO segment. There are flashes of equalizers made up of 3DL that can be found in this part. The part is then followed up by a mini ship sequence, which consists of tricky gravity portals and straight flying. 'Dorami: The player enters one last cube segment, as the player meets Dorami's name after that, the speed changes into a triple speed. Then, the level ends with a 'GG' and the 'TeamSmokeWeed' with an emoticon: " :D " and " ^^ ". Fails * MaxiS9 crashed at 74%, 86%, and at 97% twice. * Riot crashed at 87%. * GREEN crashed at 87%. * Cold crashed at 97% twice. * Surv crashed at 97%. * Brandon Larkin crashed at 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 97% twice. * Parkourmaster2906 crashed at 72% and 84%. Trivia * This is TeamSmokeWeed's first ever mega collaboration ever made. * Some gameplay videos show Dark Boshy's UFO in normal form, while some like the fail at the start of the video below show it in mini form. This is due to a glitch where both a mini and normal portal are present at the UFO portal. * The level's name is a typo of the word Galactic (the letter C is missing). This was later on explained in TeamSmokeWeed's update to avoid any complaints at the name. * Brandon Larkin despises this level, giving it a demon difficulty rating of 9/11 and an enjoyment rating of 0/10 in the video he beat it in. * This level became harder, but not impossible, during Update 2.1 because of a jump orb bug. * This level was hacked sometime duing late 2016 - There was an obvious secret way placed at the start, essentially making it a free demon for a short period. Walkthrough Category:1.9 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with many bugs Category:Insane Demon Category:Featured Levels Category:Megacollabs Category:Extended List Demons Category:2014 levels